Bonded
by JJdadark01
Summary: AD...After Kagome saves a demoness named Kurayami, they become become bonded as sisters. What happens when the gang finds out, and is Kurayami falling for the handsome wolf prince? What about Sesshomaru? Rated T for language. inu/kag,koga/OC/sessh, mro/s
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own InuYasha**

**Bonded**

"Kagome, you're gonna have to tell them one way or another!" She whispered loudly at me.

"You know I can't yet! I don't know how InuYasha and the others will act like if they find out!" I whispered back. She was really getting on my nerves. We had this fight many times before, but they always ended the same way. We have been arguing for the past 30 minutes.

"You know just as much as I do that they have to meet me sooner or later!"

"Ok! Damn! Fine, you can meet them, but not right now! Geez Eona, can't you just chill out for 5 seconds!" I was yelling now. I bet that InuYasha could hear me. He's gonna be coming soon.

Just as I thought that, Eona whipped her head to the right and sniffed.

"He's coming." She said before jumping into the highest tree so she could watch the whole scene. As soon as she was away, I felt her presence inside of my head.

(AN/ **Kagome talking**-_Eona talking_)

**Do you always have to eavesdrop?** I asked inside of my head.

_Duh. Who do you think I am? Of course I'm gonna eavesdrop. _She said then started laughing really hard.

**Whatever. **I said chuckling.

"Hey Kagome, are you aright? I heard you yell." InuYasha said, stepping into the clearing.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why, are you worried about me?" I teased.

_Whatever, he's just a jackass anyway. I don't see why you like him so much._

**Shut up.**

"Keh. No, I just had to make sure the jewel shards are ok." He said, turning away so I couldn't see his face

"Yea, sure, what I don't understand is why would you come to make sure the jewel shards are ok, if the jewel shards are back at camp?" I said, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Touché." InuYasha said turning back to camp. I could see the heavy blush on his cheeks as he walked away. I could hear Eona laughing like a maniac having a spasm attack inside my head. I bet she's up in that tree trying not to laugh out loud.

I quickly walked back to camp with InuYasha.

[][][][][][][][][][]next day[][][][][][][][][][]

[][][][][][][][][]Eona POV[][][][][][][][][]

It's been a long day. I've been following Kagome's group around for hours and I can feel how tired Kagome is. She hasn't taken a break since they woke up this morning. I stayed up all night keeping watch. Even though they have InuYasha to keep watch, I can't risk Kagome getting hurt.

I stayed in the trees farthest away from InuYasha, hoping beyond hope that he can't see the blue streaks in my bangs or my dark and light blue eyes. Sometimes I think I'm more of a cat demon instead of an inu/wolf demon. Yea that's right; I'm half wolf, half dog. Well technically, ¼ wolf and ¼ human. My mom was a wolf hynue and my dad was a full inu youki.

We traveled for about 3 more miles before I smelled a strange scent. It smelled of wolves and wet grass. InuYasha must have smelled it also, because he got real tense.

"It's that damn wolf." He said, looking to the left into the forest. For a second, I felt my eyes grow wide once I saw a mini tornado coming in our direction. Then what really surprised me was that it stopped in front of Kagome and a very handsome wolf demon appeared.

_Who the hell is __**that**__?_ I asked Kagome through my mind.

**His name is Koga. He is the wolf prince I told you about.** She said back.

_This guy is HOT!_ I yelled back. She giggled.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hands into his and I tensed. I hate when people touch Kagome. I have to keep hidden. I thought to myself.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" he asked, his rich, creamy, smooth, deep voice making my heart skip a beat.

"Oh… uhh hi Koga… I'm doing…uh… fine." Kagome said, voice wavering. I could feel the nervousness rolling off her in waves. I didn't like Kagome being nervous, it makes me angry.

_Kagome, I don't know how long I can hold back. I'm starting to get really angry._

**It's ok, calm down. I'm fine, just relax. **

_Ok, I'll try._

I took slow even breathes, trying not to let the growl escape my throat. I couldn't stop the growl from coming from what happened next. He put both his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. The growl ripped out of my mouth before I had a chance to hold it back. Everyone snapped their heads to me, InuYasha and Koga getting into a fighting stance. Before I could stop myself, I pounced towards Koga. What I didn't expect is that Kagome would get in front of him before I could strike. I ended up crashing into Kagome, both of us falling over and onto the ground.

I was quickly pulled off of Kagome and slammed into a tree; a hand around my neck holding me up. I looked down to see Koga sneering at me. The look on his face made me chuckle. That chuckle then became a full out laughing fest. Everyone starred at me like I was on crack, except Kagome. Next thing I know, both me and Kagome are laughing our asses off. I was starting to cry because I was laughing so hard. Koga let go of my neck and I fell to the ground, laughing harder.

After about 5 minutes of laughing and constant stares from the people around us, we finally calmed down. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Man, I haven't laughed that hard in over 100 years!" I said walking up to Kagome. InuYasha and Koga tensed. I stuck out my hand to help her up, and she gladly gook it. After both of us were standing, she faced me.

"I know exactly what you mean." Kagome said, chuckling.

"Um, what the hell is going on?" InuYasha said. Both me and Kagome looked at him, looked at each other, and then back to him.

Then we laughed again.

**Ohk, this is my new story 'Bonded'. I thought it up about a week ago. I actually got the idea of 'bonding' from a few other stories I read. **

**Hynue- half demon (I think I spelled it wrong XD)**

**I'll try to upload a new chapter ASAP. (if I remember) XD**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Tell me if you like it. Also give me some tips because I seriously think I can't write at all. (Be nice)**

**Have a good day!... Or night… whatever.**

_**Janice **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own InuYasha.**

**: Beast talking:**

_Thinking_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Bonded**- **Chapter 2- Complications **

[][][][][][]Before[][][][][][]

_"Um, what the hell is going on?" InuYasha said. Both me and Kagome looked at him, looked at each other, and then back to him._

_Then we laughed again._

[][][][][][][]Now[][][][][][][][]

"Can you _please _tell what the hell is going on and who the hell this is, Kagome?" InuYasha yelled, gesturing to Kurayami. Kurayami quickly stopped yelling and growled at him.

"Cut the crap, InuYasha! You have no right to boss Kagome around, I do!" Eona yelled, stepping up, challenging him.

"How do you know my name?" he sneered, steeping up also. Kagome quickly stepped in front of them.

"Could you two calm down for 2 seconds?" Kagome said. Koga came up and started to pull Kurayami back while Kagome and Miroku pushed InuYasha back. Kagome sighed and looked at the group.

"Guys, this is Kurayami Tenshi, my sister." She said calmly. There was a really long pause.

"WHAT?" everyone yelled; Kagome sighed loudly and gave Kurayami a look that said 'I'm too tired to explain everything.'

"What do you mean your sister, Kagome?" Koga said letting go of Kurayami and walking up to Kagome. "You're not demon."

"We're not blood sisters, stupid, we're bonded sisters," Kurayami said stepping in front of Koga so he couldn't get any closer to Kagome. "And next time, keep your hands off of Kagome, wolf, before I have to break every bone in your body!" she said getting all up in his face.

[][][][][]Koga POV[][][][][]

Who the hell does she think she is? I can touch _MY _woman! And she has the nerve to threaten me! Sure, she has very strong aura, but that won't stop me from beating her ass!

"Who do you think you're talkin' to? I can touch my woman anytime I want!" I yelled back. Our faces were about an inch away from each other.

**: MATE:** my demon yelled.

_What?_

**:SHE IS OUR MATE:**

_No she isn't, Kagome is our mate! And shut up!_

"Can't you see that she's in love with InuYasha? You're wasting your love on her! She's not interested!" she yelled. I don't know why, but I could tell that she was telling the truth. I looked over to Kagome to see her blushing madly and staring at the ground. InuYasha was also blushing. Miroku and Sango were looking stunned. That's when I knew this woman was telling the truth.

I felt my heart break.

"Is that true, Kagome?" I said, looking at her. She looked up at me and the look in her eyes told me that it was.

"Personally, I don't see how she can pick him." Kurayami mumbled. I would have chuckled if I wasn't so heartbroken. I looked at her and this time; I really took in her appearance.

She was dressed in a red sleeveless top with this weird black shirt over it with lots of tiny holes in it. (AN/ She's wearing a black fish-net shirt over it if you didn't know.) She was also wearing a deep red skirt that stops in the middle of her thighs and you could see black shorts under it. She also had on boots that make her an inch or two taller and they end a few inches above her knees. The right boot was a golden color with black twine wrapping around it. It also had a silver ribbon with one end connected to where the Achilles heel would be and the other end connected to the top of th boot. The left boot was also this way except the boot was sliver, the twine was red and the ribbon was gold. She also had a pure black sward on her hip.

(AN/ go on my page to see what she looks like.)

She had slightly tan skin and midnight black hair with red streaks at the end with side bangs that cover her right eye. She was probably around 5, 6 in height and she had a long, slightly bushy, fox tail that was all black with red tint at the end. She also had gold color fox ears on top of her head. Her eyes were a startling red with silver swirls in them.

But what caught my attention the most was her wings. They were beautiful silver gold tipped angel wings.

_**She's georgous. **_My beast and I thought at the same time.

"Well, you can't say anything, Kurayami. You said yourself that Koga was hot!" Kagome yelled from behind her. I blushed.

"So, he is hot. He's a lot better than InuYasha. InuYasha is practically a cheater, with a jacked up attitude! It's almost like he's on crack!" Kurayami yelled. What the hell is crack?

"Shutup! How could you even say he's on crack? And what makes Koga so much fucking better then InuYasha?" Kagome yelled back.

"Do you really want to know? FINE! I'll tell you. Koga is handsome, ripped, tall, has the most beautiful eyes, kind, caring, and you can clearly tell that he is committed because he announces to the world that he loves you every chance he gets! WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU GIVE UP SOMEONE LIKE HIM FOR INUYASHA!" Kurayami was just about screaming in Kagome's face at this point. I blushed deeper.

_I can't believe she thinks all of that about me…_

**:You are made for each other: **

_Didn't I tell you to shutup?_

"And the worse thing about InuYasha is that he goes running off to Kikyo every chance he gets." Kurayami said, looking at the ground. She then turned around and started walking towards the trees.

"I'm going searching, and don't even try to look for me Kagome. You remember what happened last time." She sighed. "I'm sorry." And with that, she jumped into a tree and disappeared into the darkness of the woods. Wait, darkness? I quickly glance around to find that the son has already set and only the moon lit the clearing we're in.

I smelled salt and turned around to find Kagome crying.

"Crap," she said. I sighed and sat next to her. "I should have kept my mouth closed…" Sango sat on the other side of her and hugged her.

"I guess we should set up camp. Koga, would you like to come with me to get some firewood?" Miroku said. I nodded and slowly followed him, still thinking about the past events of the day.

[][][][][][]Kurayami POV[][][][][][]

I can't believe I just said all of that in front of everyone. I feel so guilty for yelling at Kagome and I really past the line when I brought up Kikyo.

Kagome, I'm sooo sorry for what I said. I feel so guilty, and I feel even worse knowing that you are crying. I said through our bond.

I know, you're right, but I know that InuYasha is the one for me. The day you fall in love, you will feel the exact way. She said back

Yea, I know.

After that, we stopped talking and I went back to my searching.

'Searching for what', you may ask. Well, since you're so damn curious, I'll tell you.

I'm searching for my adopted son, Demetri.

**Ooooohhhhhh! Cliffhanger! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! I'm so glad that I have a lot of free time this week. Well so far. Actually I had piano lesions today so I kind of wrote it then and a little bit after so…. Wait, why in the hell am I telling you guys? You don't care.**

**Anyways, I don't own InuYasha**

**Enjoy!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Bonded**

**Chapter 3**

**[][][][][][]Before[][][][][][][]**

_After that, we stopped talking and I went back to my searching._

'_Searching for what', you may ask. Well, since you're so damn curious, I'll tell you._

_I'm searching for my adopted son, Demetri._

**[][][][][][]Now[][][][][][][]**

**[][][][][][]Next Day- InuYasha POV[][][][][][]**

I'm still trying to grasp that Kagome has a bonded sister. I'm kind of piss how she was talking to me also, but what really made me mad was the fact that Kagome _hid_ it from me for so damn long!

Kurayami hasn't come back since she left, and nobody had talked since then either. The silence is slowly killing me!

Kagome has been on edge all day and its starting to really bug me. On top of that, that damn wolf and his two friends decided to join our group to look for the jewel shards! Not that I would admit it or anything, but having Koga here makes me think he's gonna try and woo Kagome.

The weird part was that when he finally got a good look at Kurayami, his eyes glazed over, like it was love at first sight or some shit like that. _Fuck,_ as long as he stays away from Kagome, I'm good with it.

As I was saying before I got sidetracked, the silence is killing me! The only time anyone talks is when it is absolutely necessary.

At that moment, Kurayami walked into the camp and sat next to Kagome. Her face showed no emotion, creepy reminding me of Sesshomaru.

Maybe that's where she gets it at…

Whatever, it's not like I care.

Kagome sighed and hugged Kurayami, a sad lone tear sliding slowly down her face.

"Did you find him?" Kagome whispered in her ear, though every demon in this camp would hear her. I'll just have to tell Sango and Miroku later.

Wait; did she just say _'him?'_ What the hell does she mean by that? Kurayami sighed before shaking her head and whispered 'no' so low that I had to strain my ears to hear.

I almost felt sorry for her.

Almost

Fuck, I'm going soft! Damn…

"So… what do we do now?" Sango said.

"We keep going on with the mission," Kurayami said, looking at her, then at Koga, "and with Koga and his little posse joining, it would be more protection for Kagome, Sango and Miroku."

"Wait, how do you know about them joining?" Miroku asked, staring at her.

"This Kurayami can speak telepathy with Kagome." She said, speaking in third point of view. Ok, now this is getting really creepy. She's more like Sesshomaru then anyone!

"Oh" he said before looking at me. "Well InuYasha, I guess we get all the help we can get."

"Keh, what do you expect next, for Sesshomaru to join too?" I said, rudely.

**[][][][][][] Kurayami POV[][][][][][][]**

Did he just say Sesshomaru? Like,_ the_ Sesshomaru? The Lord of the West?

Now that you think about it, InuYasha does kind of resemble him….

No.

NO!

Sesshomaru can't have a brother! A half-demon brother at that… I bet they hate each other.

"Fuckin Sesshomaru, always getting in the way…" InuYasha mumbled.

Yep, they hate each other. But I can't see a reason for them not to hate each other.

I've heard many stories about him and even saw paintings, but I never seen him in real life. I heard he's an ice prick. Yea, probably, but the last time I heard about him, all of the demon community was talking about him having a human ward.

I thought he hated humans. Oh well…

It was really late in the night when I came back, so I was surprised that Kagome was still awake. After we talked a little about the plans for tomorrow, everyone started to go to sleep. I said I had first watch, so he climbed a tree and quickly dozed off. It was only Koga and I left.

"So, Koga, tell me about yourself. Kagome only told me a little about you." I said walking over to him and sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"Well, as you know, I am the leader of my tribe. My father is the king of all the wolf demons, so that makes me a prince. Once I was old enough, my father sent me away to become the leader of the tribe I'm in now. He comes to visit me every few years, but after my mom died, he has been very distant." He said. I saw something flicker in his eyes that I have never seen before, and it felt strange.

"Wow, that's cool. I guess you could say that I'm royalty also. My father was the Leader of the Elemental Kitsunes and my mother was a Class 'A' Guardian Angel, hence why my last name is 'Tenshi'." I said half smiling. I don't know why I was telling him all of this stuff, but it felt really nice to talk to him. I felt like I could be myself around him. It was almost like it was natural.

"Really? Doesn't that make you a forbidden child?" He said, leaning away from me. I don't blame him. Forbidden children are very rare and extremely powerful. Actually, I'm the only demon/angel hybrid in existence. All of the other forbidden children are a mix between fire and ice demons.

"Yea, but don't worry, I'm one of the good guys." I said, smiling.

**Ohk, I finally rewritten this chapter. I'm sorry if something doesn't make since. If you find something that's confusing, tell me so I can fix it.**


	4. NOTE!

Heyy, I'm back!

I am sooo sorry for not updating my stories in so long! I just reread the chapters I have already posted and I'm thinking about changing some things. So if the story gets confusing, it's probably because I probably missed something.

One reason I haven't uploaded in so long is because I haven't had access to a computer in sooo long. My laptop broke so now I have to use either my brother's net book, which I'm on now, or my grandmother's laptop, which my baby sister Danielle is always on.

The other reason is because I came up with two new stories and I have been writing them for the last week. Also my birthday just passed two days ago (12/9), and my friends ended up spending the night for two days.

BTW I just turned 14 :DD

Im gonna start editing chapters now, and I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I think of something.

Have a nice day! Or night. Whatever.

_Janice Ann_


	5. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! I have posted a new chapter! I am sooo sorry for taking so long and I hope that everything makes since in the story because I did change up some things.**

**This will have Hiei from Yu Yu Hakasho in it but for the most part, will not be a crossover. Unless I change my mind. XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha of Yu Yu Hakasho. Only my character Kurayami and her partner Rinji :DD**

_Thinking_

_Rinji talking in fox form_

**Beast talking**

**-Hiei talking in mind-**

**[Kurayami talking in mind]**

**/Kagome talking in mind/**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Before-**

"_Really? Doesn't that make you a forbidden child?" He said, leaning away from me. I don't blame him. Forbidden children are very rare and extremely powerful. Actually, I'm the only demon/angel hybrid in existence. All of the other forbidden children are a mix between fire and ice demons._

"_Yea, but don't worry, I'm one of the good guys." I said, smiling. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Now-**

**~The Next Day~ Normal POV~**

The first to awake was Kurayami. She quickly got up and looked around. _Where the hell is Rinji? I haven't seen him in days! _She thought as she jumped into a tree and left.

"RENJI!" she yelled as soon as she got far enough away from the group that they can't hear her yelling. "Where the hell is he?"

Kurayami-POV

What a minute, why didn't I just look through the shadows? I thought. I quickly looked around and found a shadowed part of the forest. Then I walked to it and stuck my hands into the hollow of the tree that I found and black fog started to form under my hands. I got out the black ball of fog and spread it out over the ground until it was big enough. If you were to look into it, I would look like a huge black mass of smoke that looks like a portal lying innocently on the ground. Well not innocently, actually, it looks pretty intimidating, but I'm used to it.

I quickly jumped into the center of the black mass and was quickly swallowed in darkness. I felt myself land on something solid and look up to see the portal I jumped into was still open. I could see the trees from the outside. I quickly snap my fingers, closing the portal. I DON'T want anyone following me. As soon as they would have stepped in, they would have immediate been tortured to death. Not my fault, when someone steps into the shadows without my permission except Rinji, they automatically get tortured. HA!

I actually think it's kinda funny.

Anyway, before I get distracted, I close my eyes and imagine where Rinji is and open up a new portal in front of me. Before I step inside, I weird sight was on the other side on the portal.

There Rinji was, hovering over some random injured man!

At first I laughed, then I felt bad, then I laughed harder. I don't have to worry about anyone hearing me, because nobody can hear through the portals unless I want them to, but even if they could, the injured man is most likely unconscious.

I quickly stick my head out of the portal, still chuckling and all, and get Renji's attention.

"Hey Rinji, what did you do this time?" I said, trying not to laugh. He looked up at me, startled, and then smirked himself. He was in his human form, so it was really funny seeing him hovering over some guy.

In human form, Rinji is about 6,2ft tall with long, unruly, blood red hair with one big black streak in it. He is right eyes are silver and he had a scar going across his face starting at his left temple, going across his nose and ending at the end of his jaw on the right side. He's also He was wearing some old looking shorts, ending a little past his knees and was shirtless with a full 6pack! Ahem, sorry.

"Hey Kurayami, I was just on my way back when I came across him. I think he's dead." He said chuckling. I quickly step out of the portal, close it, and then walk half way across the clearing to get to where this half dead guy was laying on the ground. Damn, I'm lazy.

The guy was pretty short for a guy. I bet if he was standing, he would probably be a few inches taller than me. He had short gravity deifying hair with a white star burst in the middle. He was wearing all black with a white scarf on and a white bandana on his forehead.

"Why the hell would he wear a scarf at this time of year? It's the middle of the summer!" I said. I mean think about it. Wouldn't he be sweating A LOT?"

"Would you quit yelling? You're gonna wake the guy up!" Rinji shouted at me.

"You got nerve! You're yelling too!"

*grown*

Eh? I look down to see that he was waking up. I started to feel power collect under the bandana he was wearing.

"Eh? Oi, Rinji, want to make a bet?" I said, grinning. I looked over to him to see that he was smirking.

"Sure. I bet he has a stab to the stomach. If I win, you have to let me stay in my human form for a whole month." Rinji said, his smirk growing wider. He is sooo gonna lose. Anyone can see that he got stabbed in the left shoulder, just missing his heart.

"Ok, I bet he has a third eye, a forbidden child, and can read minds. If I win, you have to help me capture him so I can turn him in to a mini fox just like I did to you." Ok, I know it was pretty extreme, but I do need a new companion. I knew the half dead guy was listening, I could hear his irregular breathing and his heart beat faster.

Me and Rinji quickly shook hands, and then stared at the guy on the ground as he tried to get up. Then I felt something poking at my mental barrier. I quickly let down my barrier and jumped when I heard the sexiest voice EVER!

**-Onna,** (woman)** who are you and why the hell are you standing over me-**

**[What's your name?] I thought, cutting straight to the point**

**-Hn-**

"Whatever. Rinji help me help him up." I said to Rinji.

"What?"

"I have to help him, so help me help him so I can help him!"

"You're not making any sense."

"Shut up. Oh yeah, one part of my side of the bet is true. He's a mind reader."

"Damn." Rinji said as he started to pull the guy u into a sitting. I looked at his face to see that he was glaring at me! But that wasn't what I was paying attention to. He had the most beautiful red eyes I have ever seen. He started to pull out a sword, but stopped and cringed. I could tell he was in a lot of pain, but he didn't want to show it to strangers.

"Hurry and open a portal. We need to get him back to the camp so Kagome can heal him."

**Hiei-POV**

After they sat me up, I glared at the closest person to, which happens to be some onna. It took all of my will power to hold the glare though. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were a deep crimson with sliver swirls.

**-Onna,** **who are you and why in the hells are you standing over me- **I thought. I don't like being around her much. She gives me a weird feeling in my stomach, and it doesn't help that she's beyond beautiful. She probably already has a mate. Not like I care; I don't need a mate. Besides who would want a forbidden child as a mate?

**[What's your name?] **She said. _She has a nice voice. _It was an unconscious thought. I was going to answer when it occurred to me that these people are strangers. Why the hell would I tell them my name?

**-Hn- **I replied. I should be trying to get away from them, not talk to them. For all they know they could kill me. And I really don't like the idea of this bet that they have going on. Nobody owns me!

"Whatever. Rinji help me help him up." She said to the guy. At least I know something about them

"What?"

"I have to help him, so help me help him so I can help him!"

"You're not making any sense."

"Shut up. Oh yeah, one part of my side of the bet is true. He's a mind reader."

"Damn."

My first thought was '_what the fuck is wrong with these people?_' I glared at the girl again. If I'm fast enough, I can probably catch them off guard, but my wounds are very severe and even if I do get away, there's a big chance that I would die from blood loss.

Well, it's worth a try.

I reached for my sword as I started to get up, but the pain was too great. Damn, I bet that last opponent probably had poison on his sword when he stabbed me. And considering the bet that these two made earlier, that little thing just cost me my freedom.

Damn.

**Normal-POV**

"What's your name?" Kurayami said. They had propped Hiei on a tree so he was sitting up straight. She was sitting next to him with one leg straight with the other bent so she could rest her arm on it. (AN/ just picture her sitting like Sesshomaru XD)

"Don't worry, we won't kill you," Renji said as he sat down in front of Hiei so if Hiei tried to run, he could corner him. "I'm Renji"

"Shut up, Renji. Nobody cares about your name." Kurayami said. When Renji shot her a dirty look, she quickly mumbled "I was just kidding, geez."

"So are you gonna tell us your name or not?" Renji said.

"Hiei."

"Really, wow. That fits you perfectly. The red eyes are a nice touch, decent height, nice hair, pretty buff, but not to the point where you look crazy. Yeah, that name fits you perfectly." Kurayami said. Hiei had to fight down the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Damn, K.T., do you always have to do that? Every time we meet somebody new, you always have to judge them by their name." Renji yelled. They were in each other's face at this point.

"So, you weren't complaining when I did it to you when we first met! You were blushing like there was no tomorrow!" Kurayami yelled back. Renji was speechless at that. He blushed bright red and had a startled look on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Renji yelled.

"Exactly as it sounds like!" Kurayami yelled back. "wait a minute." She paused and looked at their surroundings. "Where the hell are we?"

"You mean you don't know?" Renji questioned.

"No, I used the portal remember? Damn, we're gonna have to use that to get back. I really don't feel like using the portal right now. Can we fly? Pwease!" Kurayami said, making the puppy dog look.

"Fine, but you have to carry us."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." she said as she walked over to Renji and touched his forehead. Red and black flower pedals surrounded Renji and when all of the pedals were gone, all that was there was a small fox as big as Kirara. His fur was pure red with one big black line going from nose to tail.

Hiei was speechless. He has never seen somebody do that before, but according to demon standards, he has just reached adult standards. In human years, he looks like a 17 year old.

Kurayami looked over to Hiei as she set Renji on her head.

"Ok, Hiei, ready to go?" she said. He didn't answer, but instead chose to ask a question of his own.

"What's your name, onna?" he said.

"Oh yeeaaahhhh! I forgot that I never told you my name. I am Kurayami Tenshi!" she said winking at him.


End file.
